


Cyber What?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs gets an unexpected, very welcome drop-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber What?

She was slowly learning not to jump when Misfit popped in. She would always blame that for why it took her so long to turn at the presence of another human in her apartment. Of course, that was a thought she would have much later, when things were less...fresh.

At the first turn to scold Misfit for taking up oxygen here, again, she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Misfit, did you add shape shifting?" She wanted to scream, to demand to know why her erstwhile protégé insisted on being everything but helpful, and if she knew how cruel this particular event was.

"Misfit?" The man's voice was rough, almost as if it had not been used in a very long time. The fact he was bare-arse naked was likely not helping her cope, dispelling her brain's instant logical explanation for how Ted Kord could be in her living room.

"Ted?"

"Yeah...in the very exposed flesh, Rolling Thunder."

Any doubts she had possessed vanished with the use of that screen name for her, and she made her way to him despite the tears in her eyes.

"Bumblebeeb..." she replied, reaching out to pull him close, no matter what he wasn't wearing.

"Umm...Barbara..." The blush that came to his face was one more reminder of how warmly human Ted always had been.

"And?" She ran a hand up his arm, over his neck, and into his hair. "Don't you think you being back from the dead is worth a little more than cyber?" she teased, fighting down the giddy feeling, but refusing to process anything beyond him being there with her.

"You know, when DiDi told me I was going back to the person who missed me most...I never thought it would be you," he said, kneeling down to be on eye level with her, so she'd stop reaching up.

"Let me show you just how much, Ted Kord."

Tomorrow sounded plenty soon enough for unraveling the hows and whys of this resurrection.


End file.
